The present disclosure relates to a juvenile seat for use in a vehicle, and in particular to a juvenile seat having a movable headrest and a height-adjustment mechanism for raising and lowering the headrest. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus for locking and unlocking the height-adjustment mechanism.
Many juvenile seats are formed to include a headrest which adjusts upwardly and downwardly relative to a seat bottom of the juvenile seat. Such a juvenile seat can be adapted by a user to seat children of different sizes.